


Phic Pight 2019

by PiperMasters



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Fenton Works, Fluff, Friendship, Full Ghost Danny Fenton, Like honestly he's just too pure for this world, Ouija, Phic Pight, Sam is Sam, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, The Fentons do a Bad Thing, danny phantom - Freeform, honestly you're just gonna have to see what emotions pop up, innocent Tucker Foley, more tags to be added later, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperMasters/pseuds/PiperMasters
Summary: My responses for Phic Phight 2019Chapter 1- The Last Night; Tucker remembered the night vividly, no matter how hard he tried to forget it. The night his best friend died.





	1. The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkNymfa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNymfa/gifts), [quishaweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quishaweasley/gifts).



> Prompt: Full ghost Danny AU - his entire family dies in the Portal accident but he is the only one who sticks around Fenton Works to haunt the house. Eventually Sam & Tucker come in, following the rumors of a ghost haunting said house.
> 
> inky-interest (darknymfa) / DarkNymfa #1112 / DarkNymfa

Tucker remembered the night vividly, no matter how hard he tried to forget it. The night his best friend died. Danny was video calling Tucker and Sam, ecstatic at the thought of showing them the moment his parents turned on the portal and busted a hole into the ghost dimension.

Tucker and Sam watched intensely through their screens as Danny’s parents turned the machine on, beaming.

“Guys- it worked!” Danny cheered, flipping the camera to face him. His face was a Christmas tree, alight with excitement and awe. Jazz bent to give him a sisterly kiss on the cheek, Danny pretending to gag as he hugged her. It was been a beautiful moment... until it wasn’t.

Sparks started to fly, and Danny’s face fell. Tucker could still hear Jazz’s voice, warning her little brother to stay back. The teens heard a scream and suddenly, the line was dead.

Tucker had never run faster in his life. A normal walk to Danny’s would take him 20 minutes, but that night, he made it there in 5. Fire engines and police cruisers came screeching to a halt in front of the burning building; a cop pulled Tucker away from the door, instructing him to stay back.

“Danny! He’s my friend! Let go of me- he’s still in there!”

The cops promised he’d be fine; they promised they’d get him out in time.

They lied.

It had taken hours to get the fire managed, even longer for it to be safe to send in firefighters. Tucker never stopped shouting, never stopped fighting to get past the police line.

It was 2 AM when the fire was finally extinguished. A small crowd had gathered around the building, whispering quietly amongst themselves. Tucker’s frantic cries had turned hysteric, tears streaming down his face.

He was too distressed notice Sam show up; he didn’t realize she was by his side, screaming just as loudly. Tucker didn’t see the fight slowly leaving her as they watched, helpless, as the fire consume Fenton Works.

Sam saw the final fireman exit the building. He stopped the EMT’s from going in with a sad shake of his head. It didn’t take a genius to understand what was wrong; there was no one to save. 

Tucker refused to move, grief weighing him down. He kept staring at the remains of the front door, hoping and begging to see Danny crawling from the wreckage. It was daylight before his parents were finally able to coax him off the ground.

Tucker sobbed at the funeral, despondent as people mourned an empty coffin. He spoke at the service, as best he could, sharing his favorite memories with Danny. The day they had met in day care, their first reactions to having homework. Sam’s eyes were shining as he talked about how excited Danny had been for their first day of high school, which was only been a few short weeks away.

The rest of the summer was empty and depressed. Tucker rarely got out of bed, instead staying in his dark room, feeling his heart physically break.

The school board had offered to let Tucker begin school a week later than other students, to give him more time to grieve. Tucker refused. He had to experience the first day of school, not for himself, but for Danny.

Casper high was quiet and subdued. Though no one had been close to either of the Fenton kids the loss had hit the community hard. In the few short weeks they’d been gone, the people of Amity Park had come to realize just how prominent the Fenton’s had been.

Jack Fenton was no longer roaming the streets in his van, searching for ghosts. The people on his street found they missed hearing the family do their daily ghost drills.

Maddie Fenton was no longer there to be part of the PTA. The parents had to learn the hard way how hard it was to plan events without her there to take command.

Jazz Fenton was no longer able to offer tutoring. Her summer clients were forced to move on and find new students to help them study. None of them were as good as she was.

Danny Fenton was no longer there. Period. He wasn’t there running around with his friends. He wasn’t there raising his hand in science class, eyes bright with curiosity. He was no longer there to smile his bright, beautiful, sunshine smile.

The Fenton’s were no longer there, and the community felt it every day.

That first day the school held an assembly in honor of Jazz and Danny. A plaque was to be placed in the entryway of the school in their memory. Though Danny had never been a student at Casper High, most teachers knew him through Jazz; they felt it more appropriate to memorialize the siblings together. The principal introduced the school’s new grief counselor, urging everyone to feel free to meet with him. Teachers took it easy on the students, slowly integrating homework into their workload.

As the year went on, the shock of the tragedy began to wear off. The building was left as the wreck it was; it had been left to Maddie’s sister. However, since no one could contact the recluse, the city gated off the building until such a time as they were legally able to claim it.

Tucker and Sam had been granted access before it was closed, sifting through the ash in hopes of finding something, _anything_ , of Danny’s. Tucker had found half of Danny’s model rocket, unharmed, and hung it in his room. Sam found a family portrait, charred, but intact. She kept it in a box under her bed, pulling it out every time she feared she was forgetting Danny’s smile.

Months after the accident, Fenton Works had become the designated spot for teenage shenanigans. Students would dare each other to go in, joking that the house was haunted. It angered Tucker to no end, watching his friend’s house be so disrespected.

“Just ignore it, Tuck,” Sam said as Dash ran into the cafeteria, boasting that he’d found the remains of a bra in the house the night before.

“I can’t!” Tucker snapped, glaring at Dash and his friends. “You don’t get it Sam- you only knew them for a year. I practically grew up in that house; they were like my second family! How can you be okay with this?”

“I’m not.” She stabbed her salad with more force than necessary. “Trust me, it pisses me off just as much as you.”

“You sure don’t show it.”

Sam shrugged. “I distract myself. When I hear stories like that, I just imagine what Mr. Fenton would think if he knew these kids thought he house was haunted.”

Tucker cracked a small smile- the first in a long time. “He’d be furious.”

“I know. To think all it took for this town to believe in ghosts was the death of a ghost hunter.”

Tucker chuckled, ducking his head.

“What?” Sam asked, heart lifting at the sound of laughter.

“Nothing,” Tucker tried to stifle his amusement. “Just had this funny idea of Mr. Fenton haunting the place.”

Sam dissolved into giggles. “I can totally see it!” She sat up and puffed out her chest, lowering her voice in her best impression of Jack. “Don’t believe in ghosts, do ya? Well what do ya say to this? BEWARE!”

“Dad!” Tucker said in a high pitch. “You can’t go around haunting people- it might stunt their psychological development!”

For the first time since the accident, the pair burst into pure, genuine laughter. Across the cafeteria people looked over, shocked and pleased by what they saw. It was Tucker’s laughter that truly sparked the healing of the community.

Tucker went to bed that night, still laughing at the idea of the Fenton’s haunting their old home.

The next day, the idea didn’t seem so funny.

Tucker was changing for gym in the locker room when he heard Dash swear.

“Who took my underwear?” The jock demanded.

“Why’d you take it off?” Wes, another freshman, asked in disgust.

“To shower!”

“Why do you need a shower? We haven't had class yet!”

“Don’t tell me how to live my life, Weston!” Dash yelled.

“Maybe you pissed off a Fenton the other day,” Kwan joked.

The room went silent as heads turned to Tucker. It wasn’t a secret that he didn’t like the ghost jokes, and while upperclassmen didn’t seem to care, there was an unspoken agreement among the freshmen not to make them around him. However, Tucker found himself laughing.

“You did steal a bra,” he pointed out to the delight of his classmates. “Maybe this is revenge.”

Dash scoffed, declaring he would just go commando as the boys filed into the gym. The girls were already there, gathered under a basketball hoop, snickering.

“What’s so funny?” Tucker wondered, watching as the girls looked back at Dash and laughed harder.

Wes shrugged, making his way to the front of the crowd. Hanging from the hoop was a pair of boxers, ‘Dash Baxter’ embroidered on the waist.

Laughter exploded in the gym as Dash grabbed them, running back to the locker room in embarrassment.

That was how it started. After that, there were more and more reports of strange things happening to people who went to the Fenton house. Dash continued losing his underwear in the locker room, only for them to show up in increasingly random locations. The day after Kwan snuck in to drink a beer, the water fountain exploded in his face. Then, the hauntings became stranger.

Star mentioned that Jazz must have cheated to earn such a high score on her C.A.T; she found her test prep material shredded in her locker. A substitute teacher remarked that the Fenton’s had deserved their end, messing with something as unholy as ghosts. For the rest of the day she was locked out of every door she encountered. The weirdest though, was when Mr. Lancer was handing back tests.

Tucker knew he had failed the test- he hadn’t even read the book. However, the test he was handed back had scored a 92%. As Tucker looked it over, he noticed that almost all of the answers he had put had been erased and corrected.

“It was a joke, Tucker,” Sam repeated for what must have been the tenth time in ten minutes. “I didn’t think you would take it so seriously.”

“C’mon Sam!” Tucker begged. “It makes sense!”

“They’re just pranks! Sooner or later whoever’s pulling them is gonna get bored and move on.”

“You can’t seriously believe that!”

“Yes,” Sam shut her locker. “I can.” She sighed, looking at Tucker sadly. “I understand why you want to believe it Tuck; I really do. The idea that Danny’s still here... I’d do anything to see him again.”

“What if we _could?_ ” Tucker asked, gears spinning in his head.

“Could what?”

“See Danny!”

Sam gave him a hard look. “Why do I have the feeling you aren’t talking about pictures?”

“When Danny and I were, like, 12 or something we bought an Ouija board-”

“Oh my God.”

“We were too chicken to use it, but what if-”

“You can _not_ be serious!”

“ _Please_ Sam!” Tucker begged. “I know...I know it’s crazy. I know it won’t work. But...” He trailed off, voice cracking.

Sam stood there for a moment, watching her best friend struggle to find the words to convince her. “Fine,” she caved. “We’ll go- maybe it’ll be fun. I’ve always wanted to speak to a real ghost!”

She met Tucker at the remains of Fenton works at midnight, long after the rest of the town was asleep.

“I gotta admit,” Tucker confessed as they scaled the chain link fence. “This seemed like a much better idea in the daylight.”

“Can’t back out now,” Sam smiled. “Besides, the darkness makes it more authentic!”

The two moved to the darkest corner, settling down with the Ouija board between them.

“This is the real deal,” Sam observed as she inspected the board. “Where did you and Danny find this thing?”

“An old antique shop- the owner swore it let him talk to his dead wife.”

“The why’d he sell it?”

“Apparently she was still nagging him about fixing a leak in their basement.”

Sam chuckled. “Did Mr. Fenton know that Amity Park had a ghost specifically haunting leaky faucet?”

“Why else do you think two 12-year old’s were in an antique store?” Tucker snickered.

“The instructions say to balance the board on our knees,” Sam explained, reading the rules by the glow of her cellphone. “Don’t apply too much pressure to the planchette; just rest your fingers so it’s free to move around the board.”

The two jumped as the rubble shifted behind them, the silence of the night making the sound that much louder.

“It just occurred to me that trying to talk to spirits in the remain of a ghost lab probably isn’t the smartest choice,” Tucker laughed shakily.

“Do you still want to do this?”

“Yeah,” he responded without hesitation.

Sam finished explaining the rules, setting her phone aside and balancing the board on her knees. “Let’s do this.”

Gulping, Tucker placed two fingers on the planchette and whispered, “Hello?”

“Let’s hope the ghosts aren’t deaf,” Sam muttered.

“Hello?” Tucker said again, louder. Nothing happened.

“Anyone here?” Sam tried. “We aren’t here to hurt you- we’re just here to talk. Preferably to one of the Fenton’s’ but, whatever.”

Nothing.

The two sat there in silence, holding their breath as they waiting for the planchette to move. After a few minutes, Sam let out a heavy breath. “Tuck, I don’t think-”

“Let me try something!” Tucker interrupted. With one hand he reached into his backpack, pulling out what was left of Danny’s rocket, setting it by the board.

“This was made by my best friend,” Tucker looked up at the remains of the ceiling. “His name is Danny. Danny Fenton.” He paused. “He lived here his whole life. He grew up here. He and Jazz were measured on the same wall in the kitchen. He got so mad when she got taller! He broke his wrist jumping out of his window on a dare.”

“What are you doing?” Sam asked quietly.

“Trying to fill the place with good memories- Mr. Fenton once said ghosts are attracted to that.”

“Oh. Proceed.”

“I spent most of my childhood here too. Danny and I used to ride our tricycles around the kitchen while his mom made cookies; Snickerdoodles of course- those are Danny’s favorites. One time, when we were 5, Jazz had Racheal and Maggie over for her first sleepover and they snuck us candy when we were supposed to be in bed.” Tucker laughed. “And there was this one time, when we were 9, Danny and I decided to run away. We snuck out of the house and got as far as the park before Mr. Fenton found us on his ghost patrol. We were so scared he’d be mad but he just... he just sat us down and explained the dangers of going out at night.”

“Dangers?” Sam raised an eye brow. “What kinds of dangers?”

“Ghosts, mostly. But he also asked us why we’d run away to begin with.”

“Why had you?”

“Dash called Danny a freak- told him he didn’t belong here. And ya know, for all the crazy things Jack Fenton has said, I’m never gonna forget what he told us that night.”

“What’d he tell you?”

Tucker smiled sadly, eyes glassy. “That it didn’t matter what Dash or anyone else thought; we’re family and we’ll always belong.”

Sam grinned. “Smartest thing he’s ever said. However,” She glanced down at the board. “I don’t think he, or any other ghost is gonna say anything tonight.”

“Yeah,” he agreed dejectedly. “I guess not.”

The two said goodbye, slowly packing the board back into Tucker’s backpack.

“It’s late,” yawned Sam. “I think it’s time to go.”

“Go ahead,” Tucker leaned back on the ground, staring at the stars. “I’m just... gonna hang here for a minute.”

Sam thought about protesting but seeing the despair in his eyes made her stop. This was something he needed in order to move on. After making him promise to text her when he got home, she bid him goodnight and left.

Tucker watched the stars in silence, mind wandering through memories of him and Danny.

“5...4...3...2...1,” Tucker whispered to no one, lifting the rocket and flying it around. “Ladies and gentlemen the Red Ranger, the first rocket to be both built and piloted by the same person, has launched! How’s it looking’ up there Captain Danny? Excellent! With the speeds you’re going at you’ll be able to meet aliens on Mars and be back in time for cookies before bedtime!”

As he spoke, Tucker imagined him and Danny at 7 years old, playing in the Fenton’s backyard; Danny sitting in his cardboard rocket and Tucker with his cereal box mission control.

“ _Mission control, I am at Mars!” Danny announced, jumping out of the box and sneaking towards the swing set. “I can see the aliens!”_

“ _What do they look like Captain Danny?”_

_Danny peered around the slide to see Jazz reading as she swung._

“ _Gross! They look like girls! This planet is infected with cooties!” Jazz glared at her little brother with a mischievous smile._

“ _Abort mission!” Tucker yelled. “I repeat, abort mission!”_

“ _Rodger, heading back to the rocket now.” As Danny turned, Jazz jumped off the swing, chasing him. Danny squeaked when she tickled his sides._

“ _Mission control, help! The alien sees me!”_

“ _Mission control can’t help you!” Jazz laughed as Tucker jumped up. “He’s back on Earth!”_

_Tucker sat down defeated before pulling his cardboard screens closer. “Captain Danny, go left!”_

_The three laughed as Jazz chased Danny around the yard, Tucker shouting directions at Danny. Danny jumped into his rocket, screaming with joy as Jazz shook it._

“ _The alien’s got me!”_

“ _Alien?” Maddie Fenton asked, walking out._

“ _Yeah!” Danny beamed at his mother. “She followed me from Mars- she’s trying to give everyone on Earth cooties!”_

“ _Goodness! Going to mars and fighting aliens? You must be hungry! Good thing I made some cookies!”_

“ _COOKIES!” Tucker exclaimed, jumping up as Danny tumbled out of his rocket._

“ _No cookies for Jazz- she’ll get cooties all over them!” Danny demanded, sticking his tongue out._

“ _I think we have enough to share,” Maddie smiled, hugging her daughter as the boys ran inside. “Even aliens from Mars get hungry.”_

“I can’t believe we named our first rocket ‘The Red Ranger’,” A voice said.

Tucker turned to see who was speaking, and nearly jumped out of his skin. “ _Danny_!?”

A kid was reclining next to him, looking almost like Danny, but not quite. Black hair had gone white, pasty skin now a pale shade of green. The teen was wearing the classic black and white Hazmat suit the Fenton’s had been wearing the night of the accident, but the colors were inverted. Two glowing red eyes stared back as Tucker’s jaw hit the ground.

“Hey Tuck,” Danny said softly.

“Oh my God!” Tucker scrambled to sit up, staring at the ghost of his best friend. “I knew it! I knew you were here! Wait, how are you here? Are you real? Is this a dream? Oh my God, have I just gone crazy with grief and now I’m hallucinating-”

“Tucker, it’s me,” Danny smiled tiredly.

Tucker launched himself at Danny, hugging him as tightly as possible.

“It’s a good thing I don’t need to breath anymore,” the ghost joked.

“Sorry, sorry!” Tucker sat back, staring in awe. “You look... different. Like a-”

“Like a ghost?” Danny chuckled.

“Yeah.” He shook his head, smiling. “I can’t believe you’re here! I knew it from the moment Dash first lost his underwear!”

“Tucker-”

“That was hilarious! And my test grade? I don’t know how you knew but- wait, how did you know?”

“I’ve been... watching.” Danny confessed awkwardly.

“Watching?” Tucker moved away, suddenly angry. “Watching? You’ve been watching us this whole time and never thought about appearing? Didn’t think we might like to know you’re okay? Well, I mean, not _okay_ okay, but okay in afterlife terms!”

“I-”

“What, were you just in my room, watching me suffer? Do you have any _idea_ how hard this has been? Do you even care?”

“Tucker,” Danny sat up, grabbing his arm. “I didn’t show up before because I _couldn’t_. I didn’t have enough power yet.”

“Power?” Tucker questioned, anger slowly ebbing away.

“Yeah,” Danny grinned. “Being a ghost is kinda like being a superhero. Watch this,” his hand began to glow as he fired a glowing ball of green energy. It burst in the sky like a firework, though it made virtually no sound.

“Wow! What else can you do?”

For the next few hours the two sat together, talking and joking around as Danny showed off his new powers. They stared at the stars, recounting some of their best missions with the Red Ranger. Danny told tucker how his parents and sister were doing, describing how they too had undergone physical changes in becoming ghosts.

“Sometimes dad forgets we’re dead,” Danny snorted, “He’s still trying to hunt all these ghosts. He met this ghost- Skulker- and it’s like he found his platonic soulmate. Mom’s happy too- turns out a friend from college is also a ghost. They’ve been talking non-stop, filling each other in on life post college.”

“And Jazz?”

“A little disappointed she can’t attend Harvard. I’m trying to convince her to haunt the library- casually have a book fall off a shelf to help someone out, ya know?”

Tucker laughed. “It sounds perfect.”

For a moment, it was silent, the two perfectly content to lay on the ashy floor of a burnt down building.

“Danny?”

“Yeah Tuck?”

Tucker rolled over so he was face to face with the ghost. “Why didn’t you show up earlier? When Sam was here?”

Danny closed his eyes briefly, as if preparing himself. “She’s grieved enough as it is- no reason to load more on her.”

“More?” Danny stayed silent. “Oh... you aren’t staying, are you?”

“There’s this whole new world for me to explore Tucker- more than one! There are hundreds of thousands of doors in the Ghost Zone, and they all lead somewhere different! Different times, different places- I’m sure a few go to entirely different dimensions too!”

“So, take me with you!” Tucker smiled. “Imagine it! You and me, traveling through time and space!”

“I have,” Danny said sadly. “You have no idea how much a wish we could do that.”

“Why can’t we?”

“Humans can’t survive in the Ghost Zone,” he explained. “Everything about the environment is catered to the dead, like how Earth is for the living. You could survive, but after a while...”

“I’d die?” Tucker guessed. Danny nodded soberly. “So, how are you here? If Earth is made for the living-”

“I can’t stay for much longer. It’s kind of like being a fish out of water- I more or less absorb the atmosphere of the ghost zone. Here, there’s nothing to absorb.”

“Right,” Tucker huffed awkwardly. “I’d ask for a better explanation, but I don’t want you to waste your breath... or absorption... I guess.”

Danny laughed, laying back on the ground. “I miss the stars,” he said wistfully. “I can’t see them in the Ghost Zone.”

“You could always come back,” Tucker offered hopefully. “Every night- video games and star gazing, just like the good old days.”

“I can’t,” Danny’s voice shook. “It’s not fair to you Tucker. You have a whole life to live- I would just hold you back.”

“You wouldn’t be-”

“How do you expect to live your life if you’re constantly waiting for your friend to come back from the dead and talk to you? Time isn’t even the same in the Ghost Zone as it is here. I could come back thinking it’s only been five minutes when it’s actually been five years.”

Tucker wanted to argue but couldn’t. “I don’t want you to leave,” he whispered tearfully.

“I wish I could stay,” Danny swallowed thickly, swiping a hand over his eyes.

“How much time do you have left?”

Danny looked at his friend, a mischievous glint in his glowing eyes. “Enough to give you a flying lesson.”

“Flying-” Tucker yelped as Danny scooped him up as if he weighed nothing, slowly floating into the sky. Tucker kept his arms locked around the ghosts’ neck, screaming when Danny pretended to drop him.

“Open your eyes you wimp,” Danny teased, hovering high above the buildings. Slowly, Tucker’s eyes cracked open, taking in the sight of a sleeping Amity Park beneath him.

“Wow...” he breathed. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Danny agreed, soaring over rooftops. “Beautiful.”

Tucker woke up the next morning, cold and sore, curled up on the floor of the Fenton house. His phone was blowing up with texts from Sam, demanding to know why he had never texted her. Sleepily, he apologized, explaining that he must have fallen asleep.

Depressed, he packed his rocket into his bag, convinced that the previous night was a dream. He couldn’t find the Ouija board, assuming Sam had taken it with her.

_I’m meeting you at your house._ She texted him. _You have a lot of explaining to do._

“Tucker Foley!” She snapped as he entered his bed room. “Do you have any idea how bad you scared me? I stayed up as late as I could waiting for you to text me!”

“I’m sorry Sam. I really didn’t mean-” He froze looking past her to his bed. The Ouija board was resting on his pillow, the planchette resting over the word _goodbye_.

“You better have a good explanation.” Sam huffed. “What happened last night?”

“Nothing,” Tucker said, smiling at the board. “Just had a really great dream.”

 


	2. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2- Hide and Seek; Sam couldn't find Danny, and she'd been looking for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Start and end a fic with the same sentence, the first time it's positive and happy. The second time it's chilling and forebording.  
> Quishaphantom/ quishaweasley/ quishaweasley

 

 Sam couldn’t find Danny, and she’d been looking for hours. He was unfairly good at hide and seek.

“This is impossible,” She huffed to Tucker. “He has to be cheating!”

Tucker snickered. “It’s your fault for choosing to play in the park- I warned you he was good.”

“No one is _this_ good!”

“Danny is,” Tucker smirked, reclining in the shade of a tree.

Sam scowled, hand on her hips. She turned in a circle, scanning the crowded park. Danny wasn’t hiding in the playground- she’d checked twice. He wasn’t by the fountain, the pond, or the amphitheater; She was seriously beginning to wonder if he had snuck into the bounce house that was set up for some kid’s birthday party.

“My offer still stands,” Tucker teased. “I’ll find him for you- you just have to admit he’s the king of hide and seek!”

“You _swear_ he’s not cheating?”

“I swear,” Tucker stretched his arms above his head. “But I also swear that as soon as I show you, you’re gonna feel like an idiot.”

“I’ve looked everywhere!” Sam cried. “Twice! If anything, I’ll be impressed.”

 “Nah,” he disagreed. “You’ll feel stupid.”

Grumbling, Sam followed Tucker towards the part of the park populated by trees. She’d already spent too long in there looking for her friend; She’d even climbed the trees to see if he was hiding in the branches.

“He’s not in here, Tuck,” She assured. “I checked.”

“You didn’t check everywhere.” Motioning for her to be quiet, Tucker crept over to a log, an evil grin on his face. He jumped on the log, stomping his feet. A shriek sounded from inside before none other than Danny Fenton was scrambling out.

“Not cool!” He shouted, shoving Tucker playfully.

Sam stared at him. “You were in a _log?”_

“Yup.” Danny brushed dead leaves out of his hair.

“Told you you’d feel dumb!” Tucker laughed.

“Three hours,” Sam couldn’t believe it. “You sat there for three hours? Didn’t you get bored?”

Danny shrugged. “Not really- I was texting Tucker.”

“Tucker!” She snapped in betrayal.

“To be fair, I had no proof of he was here,” he slung an arm over Danny’s shoulders. “But I had a good idea.”

“Sometimes I think you two share a brain,” Sam crossed her arms, smiling.

“That’s what happens when you’ve been friends for 12 years!”

“12?” Danny verified the math in his head. “My God we’re getting old.”

“You’re in 8th grade,” Sam rolled her eyes. “You aren’t old.”

“In a few months we’ll be in high school,” Tucker pointed out. “Can we consider ourselves old then?”

Sam just laughed as she and the boys left the park to get lunch at the Nasty Burger.

* * *

 

           Tucker couldn’t find Danny, and he’d been looking for hours. His best friend was still mortified over losing his pants in front of Paulina.

          “Dude, come on,” Tucker called. “It’s not that big a deal!”

          Tucker and Sam had been searching the town since Danny had run out of school, going ghost behind a tree and taking off. Now, Tucker was in Danny’s house, checking every hiding spot he knew of.

          Frustrated, Tucker pulled out his phone, dialing Danny for the thousandth time. He smirked when he heard his ringtone.

          “Rookie mistake, Danny!” Tucker followed the sound to Danny’s room; there was a shuffling in the closet, presumably caused by Danny trying to silence his phone. Tucker threw open the door, sighing when he didn’t see his friend.

          “I know you’re here dude, being invisible won’t work,”

          With a sigh, Danny appeared, sitting on the top shelf in his closet. It had been his designated moping spot in middle school- not that anyone else knew that was where he hid. Tucker had thought Danny had given up on hiding there, but obviously he was wrong.

          Pocketing his cell, Tucker climbed up to join him, squishing himself into the remaining space.

          “I’m amazed we still fit up here,” Tucker said lightheartedly. Danny said nothing.

          “C’mon man, it wasn’t that bad.”

          Danny scoffed. “I beg to differ. I totally blew any chance I had with Paulina.”

          “That’s so not true! We all know you never had a chance,” Tucker chuckled weakly as Danny glared at him with glowing eyes.

          “Not helping.”

          “Sorry.”

          “I hate these powers,” Danny moaned, burying his head in his hands. “They’ve been nothing but a curse!”

          “You don’t really believe that, do you?”

          “Why wouldn’t I?”

          “What about all the awesome stuff you’ve been able to do?” Tucker asked. “Dude, you can _fly_! Do you know how many people wish they could do that?”

          “It’s not as great as you’d think. If I don’t keep my mouth closed, I get bugs in my teeth.”

          “Okay, gross. But what about your other powers? You can turn invisible!”

          “As if I wasn’t invisible before!” the ghost groaned, hitting his head back on the wall.

          Tucker rolled his eyes. “You’re so dramatic sometimes. You aren’t cursed dude. You were given a gift- just like any other superhero! Think of all the people you’ve helped- people you’ve _saved_? Do you think _they_ see you as a curse?” Danny said nothing. “Exactly.”

          “I still totally embarrassed myself today. Paulina probably thinks I’m some perverted freak!”

          “Well, actually, before Sam showed up, I think she was impressed!”

          “Really?” Danny’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Why?”

          “Dunno,” Tucker shrugged. “But I did see her tell off Mikey for laughing at you. Maybe you didn’t blow it after all.”

          With a smile, Danny reverted back to human. “Thanks Tuck. What would I do without you?”

* * *

 

          Jazz couldn’t find Danny, and she’d been looking for hours. He’d come home that day with another failed science test and was trying every way possible to avoid telling their parents. Clutching the test in one hand, she scaled the ladder leading to the roof- since getting his ghost powers Danny had been spending more and more time up there.

          Sure enough, Danny was laying flat on his back, staring vacantly at the clouds.

          “Hey Dan- “

          “Jazz, don’t,” Danny draped his arm over his eyes. “I really don’t need you to lecture me right now.”

          “Lecture you?” Jazz sat next to her little brother, reclining on her hands. “What makes you think I’d lecture you?”

          “You’re my big sister- it’s what you do.”

          Jazz smiled, nudging him gently. “Well it’s not what I’m doing now. I just wanted to talk.”

          “About what?”

          “Mom and dad.”

          Danny removed his arm, looking at his sister suspiciously. “What about them?”

          “Well, maybe it’s time to tell them about… you know…” Jazz glanced around, making sure none of their parents’ equipment was around to hear her. “Your powers.”

          “No!” Danny shot up, eyes wide with panic. “Jazz I can’t!”

          “Why not?” she set a calming hand on her brother’s shoulder.

          “Are you _crazy_?” Danny snapped. “What do you think they’ll say Jazz? They’re entire life is dedicated to hunting ghosts; Dad can’t go one day without talking about new methods of dissecting things molecule by molecule! And mom,” Danny shuddered. “I don’t even want to imagine what she would think.”

          “They’ll love you no matter what, Danny,” Jazz assured. “They just want what’s best for you.”

          “And you expect them to think that being a ghost is the best thing for me?” Danny scoffed. “They’d never stop trying to ‘fix me’.”

          “You don’t know that!” Jazz argued. “They’re worried about you Danny- being a secret superhero doesn’t leave a lot of room for normal teenage things. You don’t eat or sleep regularly, you’re falling behind on your chores, and your grades are slipping!”

          “I know!” Danny shouted, frustrated. “But what am I supposed to do about it? I can’t be normal and save this town at the same time!”

          “They could help with that too! You already borrow their stuff all the time- imagine if you worked together to create new gear!”

          “No!”

          “You’re being unreasonable! Are you really that scared they’ll hate you?”

          “Yes! No! Kinda!” Danny seemed to deflate, all anger leaving him. “It’s complicated.”

          Jazz paused, feeling her frustration melt away. Her brother looked so tired and lost. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a soft hug. “Want to tell me why?”

          “Do you remember when the accident first happened?” Danny asked quietly. “When the portal exploded?”

          “Of course I do. Mom and dad were arguing all the time. Mom was so mad that- oh.” She trailed off as realization hit her. “You’re scared of them fighting again, aren’t you?”

          “It’s not like they don’t fight anyways,” Danny muttered. “But mom was so distressed, and she was so worried that there would be side effects, and knowing what I know now about Vlad and how he got his powers… I don’t know how they would handle it.” He groaned, glaring at the test in Jazz’s hands. “Of course, they might understand ghost powers more than another failed test.”

           Jazz glanced at her brother before shredding the test, the pieces blowing away with the wind. “What failed test? As far as I’m aware the teacher misplaced your test after putting in an incorrect grade.”

          Danny looked at her, shocked. “But… Jazz, that’s- “

          “Cheating?” She shrugged. “Given the circumstances I think it’s fair. C’mon, I’ll help you study for your retake.”

 

* * *

 

          Amity Park was in utter chaos. Buildings were in ruin, overturned cars burning in the streets. Civilians ran around in horror as emergency services did their best to calm the crowds. Parents and children cried out for one another, having been separated in the panic. In the midst of it all, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were anxiously watching the road.

          The ghost attack had come out of nowhere, catching them all by surprise. Danny had been completely overwhelmed, even with support from his friends and sister. The ghost had dealt a particularly devastating blow, sending Danny through the pavement and into the sewers. The three had tried to follow, but police were already on the scene, keeping them away.

          The Fenton’s had appeared on the scene 10 minutes ago; they’d entered the sewer 30 seconds later. For 7 minutes the trio had heard muffed shouts and battle cries as various equipment sounded, smoke rising from the hole in the street.

          A minute later, Jack Fenton emerged, hoisting his wife after him; she proudly brandished a shaking thermos. Happily, they lead the crowd away, Jack making a point to brag in front of everyone who had ever doubted him. Determining there was no danger, the police marked off the area to be fixed as soon as the mayor sent a construction crew. They too left to celebrate with the Fenton’s.

          Tucker, Sam, and Jazz stayed, waiting for Danny to join them.

          At 5 minutes, Jazz got anxious; After 10, Tucker was starting to panic. When Danny still hadn’t appeared 15 minutes later, Sam jumped over the caution tape with a declaration of “Screw this, I’ll find him myself!”

          Sam didn’t find him after 15 minutes.

Tucker was still scouring the wreckage 30 minutes later.

          Jazz hadn’t found him after an hour.

          Twenty minutes later, Tucker had made himself hoarse calling for his best friend

          Twenty minutes later, Sam was searching by the light of her phone.

          Twenty minutes later, Jazz started to cry.

          Jazz couldn’t find her brother- he wasn’t laying on their roof.

          Tucker couldn’t find his best friend- he wasn’t hiding in his closet.

          Sam couldn’t find her hero- he wasn’t under a log in the park.

          _He’s the king of hide and seek. He’s just hiding. He’s unfairly good at hide and seek._

          Sam couldn’t find Danny, and she’d been looking for hours.   

         

 

         


	3. Secrets

**Prompt: Wes wishes for Danny's secret to be revealed...and Desiree hears his wish. reallydumbdannyphantomfics**

Story:

          Was this a bad idea? Maybe. Did Wes care? Not a bit.

          Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom- it was _so obvious,_ yet Wes seemed to be the only one smart enough to put that together. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz denied vehemently, but of course they would! There was always the possibility they didn’t know, but Jazz was a smart girl- the smartest in Amity Park. Surely, she knew.

            Wes had been sitting by the park fountain for hours, waiting. He knew the wishing ghost was back in town- he’d seen Phantom chasing her down all day. All he needed was to get close enough so she could hear him… then the truth would come out.

          Suddenly, he saw her. Desiree came zipping through the trees, cursing the ghost boy as he chased her.

          “Cease your meddling!” She demanded, blasting him away.

          “Cease your wish granting!” Phantom shot back.

          Wes grinned, running towards the fight. “Hey! Hey you! Ghost!”

          The two paused mid-battle, confused.

          “Wes?” Phantom cried, incredulous. “What are you doing? Get out of here!”

          Wes ignored him, puffing out his chest as he stared up at Desiree. “I have a wish!”

          “WES, _NO_!”

          _Wes, YES!_ “I wish Danny Fenton’s secret was revealed tomorrow at school!” He smirked as Phantom’s jaw dropped.

          “So you have wished it,” Desiree flashed them an evil smile. “So shall it be!” With a laugh and a puff of pink smoke, she disappeared.

          “ _WESLEY UNKNOWN-MIDDLE-NAME WESTON!_ ” Phantom barked, landing on the grass next to the boy, eyes blazing. “Do you have _any idea_ what you’ve done?”

          “Yup,” Wes said smugly, popping the ‘p’. “Come tomorrow, everyone’s gonna know the truth. See you at school _Fenton_.” With that, the boy skipped away, leaving a furious Phantom behind.

          Wes slept in the next morning- he didn’t want to get to school before all the fun started. He wanted to give his fellow students some time to absorb the information before they came running to him in packs to apologize.

          _“You were right all along, Wes!”_ They would say. _“We’re so sorry for ever doubting you!”_

          His phone was blowing up with notifications- while he didn’t read any, he did catch a few key words here and there; ‘Fenton’, and ‘secret’. Today was going to be amazing.

          However, when he got to school, no one came running up to say he was right. As a matter-of-fact, no seemed to notice he was late at all. The school seemed deserted.

          Wes wandered the halls, wondering where his fellow students were. Bags were strewn about haphazardly- even Paulina had left her designer bag on the grimy floor.

 As he made his way to his locker, Wes noticed an abnormal amount of discarded papers on the floor- he guessed Sam had been handing out flyers for another one of her protests. He found one such flyer taped to his locker door- he would have ignored it entirely if he hadn’t caught a glimpse of the title: FENTON’S SECRET REVEALED! WITH PROOF! 8:15 AM AT THE BLEACHERS!

Wes ripped the flyer off, his bag abandoned on the floor. He still had 5 minutes- he could make it! Screw waiting, he wanted to be there when everyone learned the truth!

The student population was gathered outside the gym, filling the bleachers. A giant tarp covered something on the outer wall.

“Wes!” Dash, Paulina, and Kwan called him over to sit with them.

“I’m so excited!” Paulina squealed. “I wonder what it’s gonna be!”

“I bet he’s gay,” Dash said. “He seems the type.”

“Nah,” Kwan disagreed. “I bet he and Sam are gonna announce they’re finally dating!”

Wes shook his head. “You’re all wrong- his secret is that he’s Danny Phantom!”

His friends groaned. “Seriously?” Paulina snapped. You’re still on that?”

Dash nodded. “There’s no way Fen-turd is Phantom.”

Wes crossed his arms. “You’re just saying that because you’re gay for Phantom.”

“Can you blame me? Have you _seen_ his ass? “

“I have,” Paulina agreed. “You have good taste.”

Wes groaned, slapping his palm to his forehead. Sometimes his friends were idiots.

“Look,” Kwan pointed to the bottom step of the bleachers. Danny and his friends were sitting together, laughing. “He doesn’t seem too concerned. I bet this is just a prank.”  

Suddenly, a hush fell over the crowd- it was 8:15. Without warning the large tarp fell away to reveal Danny’s secret to the world.

Wes’ heart stopped.

“Called it!” Dash yelled, pumping a fist in the air. Kwan groaned, handing the blond a five-dollar bill.

“Boring,” Paulina pulled out her cell phone. “I was expecting something better than that.”

Wes stared, dumbfounded; A picture of Danny and Tucker cuddling while fast asleep was on full display.

The two in question were cackling together in their seats, Sam bent over as she laughed.

“You _are_ gay!” Dash playfully punched Danny’s arm. “Good for you!”

“Not quite,” Danny said once he’d caught his breath.

Dash looked confused. “Tucker’s gay?”

“Only for Phantom,” The geek replied, once again dissolving in a fit of giggles.

“Oh, I get it!” Dash beamed. “You’re bisexual!”

Danny clapped, a big smile on his face. “There ya go!”

“Hey,” Kwan clipped Dash on the shoulder. “That means I didn’t lose the bet- I want my five bucks back!”

“You were half wrong!” the blond argued.

“So were you!”

Dash ripped the bill down the middle, shoving half in Kwan’s hand. “There, happy?” It seemed neither saw the problem with their logic. Danny and his friends were still laughing.

Wes stormed over to them, yanking Danny behind the bleachers as the rest of the student body made their way back inside.

“How did you do it?” Wes demanded. Danny opened his mouth to reply, only to lean over, howling with laughter. “ _WHAT IS SO FUNNY?”_

“Sorry, sorry,” Danny straightened, brushing tears from his eyes. “I just, I can’t believe someone thought _this_ is my biggest secret!”

“Wait,” Wes cocked his head to the side. “It’s real? You’re actually bi?”

“I’m 14 and hormonal,” Danny said with a shrug. “I have no idea what I am. I had no idea it was my biggest secret though!”

“It _isn’t_!” Wes stomped his foot in frustration. “We all know your real secret is that you’re Danny Phantom!”

Danny snorted. “That isn’t a secret anymore,” his eyes twinkled in amusement as Wes’ jaw dropped. “Now it’s a conspiracy theory!”

 


End file.
